


Fan Room Frolics

by KingOfHearts8907



Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex in Secrecy, What Could Have Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts8907/pseuds/KingOfHearts8907
Summary: As the new girl in the "Wildcards" squadron, Lieutenant Kelly Winslow is very eager to get to know everyone. One day, her curiosity got the best of her, and she ends up irritating Cooper. How will she make amends with him? Takes place sometime between the episodes "Eyes" and "The Angriest Angel." Mainly Hawkes/Winslow romance with hints of West/Vansen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. For fans of "Space: Above and Beyond" like myself, we never got to see Kelly get with the other guys in the "Wildcards." She was obsessed with Colonel McQueen and thoughts of taking him with her to the ship's Gravity Chamber for a little bit of Zero-G test. In this one-shot story, she gets with the squadron's lone young InVitro warrior.
> 
> 2\. This story takes place sometime in between the episodes Eyes (#8) and The Angriest Angel (#16).

January 17, 2064  
United States Navy Space Battle Carrier USS Saratoga  
1218 Hours

The young men and women of the US Marine Corps 58th Space Fighter Squadron, otherwise known as the “Wildcards,” are having chow at the Saratoga’s galley. Each of them sat around an oval table. First Lieutenant Kelly Winslow, the newest pilot in the squadron, happened to sit next to Lieutenant Cooper Hawkes, the “Jack of Spades,” to her right; Lieutenant Shane Vansen, the acting commander of the group codenamed “Queen of Diamonds,” was on her left. Everyone was talking to one another save Kelly – Paul Wang and Vanessa Damphousse cracking jokes at each other while Cooper listens on and occasionally jumps in, Nathan West and Shane Vansen sharing childhood stories from back home in Mayberry, North Carolina, and Point Loma, California, respectively. Kelly was the only one awfully quiet during the bit of festivity in the Officers’ Wardroom.

During the humorous verbal tirade between Vanessa and Paul, Cooper suddenly interrupted the pair and asked, “Hey, Paul, Phousse! What do you call a 1980’s New Wave band named after a foul-smelling fruit?”

Paul gave Cooper a dazed, puzzled look and asked back, “I don’t know, Coop. What?”

“Durian Durian!” Hawkes wittingly shouted.

Everyone paused for a moment. West and Vansen stopped short of their flashback stories and confusingly looked at Hawkes. “I don’t get it, Coop. Could somebody fill me in on the joke?” Nathan asked.

Winslow stepped in to reiterate Hawkes’s joke question, “West, it went something like ‘What do you call an 80’s rock band that was named after a stinky fruit?’ Then, Hawkes said ‘Durian Durian.’”

Nathan had his jaw hanging for a good 5 seconds. Then, a thought suddenly crossed his mind. He exclaimed, “Oh, Durian Durian. Based on the group Duran Duran!” He snapped his fingers at the realization.

“Well, there we go. I’m glad somebody cute is all caught up,” Shane turned to Nathan, smiled, and affectionately brushed his cheek with her hand.

“Shane!” Nathan retorted with a bit of annoyance as he slightly tapped her hand away from his face.

All of the “Wildcards” then erupted into laughter from Cooper’s joke, half of them tilting their heads back and banging their palms on the table. As soon as the mild hysteria died down, Cooper turned to Kelly and let out a smile. “Thanks for filling West and Vansen in on my joke, Kel,” he thanked her.

“No problem, Coop. Anytime.”

Hawkes nodded in assurance.

“Say, can I ask you one question?”

“Shoot.”

“You’re an InVitro, right? An artificial human being born out of a tank.”

“Yes.”

“I apologize in advance when I tell you about what I’m wondering, but I heard that despite the fact that people like you are considered, well, lower-class citizens, you are bestowed with extreme invincibility…almost like superhuman powers.”

Coop raised one eyebrow and lowered another. He asked, “Just where are you going with this?”

“Does that mean increased potency in bed?” Kelly whispered as she leaned her head slightly closer to Cooper’s face.

“Did you happen to ask Colonel McQueen the same question?”

“Not yet. I was going to.”

Cooper turned away, bloated his cheeks, and let out a puff out of slight annoyance and stated, “Listen, Winslow. We are not going further with this. You have been in the squadron for like, what, 2 and ½ months? I know that is quite some time now, but we Salts in the ‘Cards still barely know anything about you. You were never one to talk much. I don’t get it.”

“Hawkes, I didn’t mean to--“

“Aw, for fuck’s sake! Alright. That’s it. I’m full for the rest of the afternoon. Catch you losers later!” Cooper angrily exclaimed as he slammed his utensils on his tray. He stood up, grabbed it, and fast-walked towards the disposal section of the Wardroom, frustrated at Kelly’s invasive impression at him.

Shane worriedly turned to Kelly and asked, “Winslow, what the hell did you just ask him?”

“Nothing. Something about brute strength and his level of intimacy.”

Shane rolled her eyes. “Kel, we talked about this. You are not to ask Hawkes or the Colonel about that stuff. You’re intruding into matters regarding their…genetic compilation,” she scolded Kelly.

Kelly turned away from Shane, frowned, and replied “I didn’t mean to. In that case, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me or anybody currently in this table! Apologize to Cooper instead!” Shane angrily shouted as she pointed to the direction where Cooper walked out. “And, you better do that sometime later today, or else this will go as a big-ass black mark on your fitness report. You got that?” Shane added.

Still guilty at her curiosity, Kelly nodded, her face still looking down at her tray. Everyone returned to their various discussions for the rest of the afternoon while she sat still silently, reflecting on what has transpired. She wanted to cry, but could not bring herself to do so as her mind was numb.

Wildcards Ready Room, 1655 Hours

As the most junior officer in the squadron, Kelly was stuck on duty as a Schedules Officer in the ready room. She was shuffling through a heavy stack of paperwork on the “Duty-O” desk when she heard the door open. She paused and looked up. It was Cooper. The rest of the “Wildcards” were out in the hangar bay preparing their Hammerhead fighters for a late evening sortie.

“Hawkes? Aren’t you up for today’s mission?” She asked. Cooper shook his head as he walked towards her. He kept silent. Kelly turned away to look at a document presently in front of her.

All of a sudden, Coop unzipped one pocket from his flight suit and took out a note. To her surprise, Kelly glanced at the paper in front of her. He motioned for her to take it or leave it. She reached out and took it. He then walked out of the ready room.

As soon as the door was shut, Kelly unfolded the paper and read it softly to herself:

“Meet me at the Fan Room, 1950 Hours. Let’s chat right after you get off from duty. That is, as soon as Lo takes over. Golf Lima, Jack of Spades”

Kelly sighed as she folded the note again and hid it on one front pocket. “Oh, Coop.” She thought as she sighed, placed a hand on her forehead, and shook her head.

USS Saratoga Fan Room, 1950 Hours

Hawkes was sitting on a steel rectangular ventilation platform next to tubes extending from one side of the fan room to another. The upper half of his flight suit was tied around his waist. His eyes were glued to one of the issues of his G.I. Geequed comic book collection, which was flipped open on his hands. Suddenly, he heard a few clanks on the deck. The figure stood in front of him. He laid his comic book down on his lap and looked up – it was Winslow.

“Hi,” Kelly greeted with a nearly blank smirk on her face.

“Hey yourself,” Coop greeted back.

Kelly closed her eyes, sighed, and opened them up. She stated, “Cooper, I’m deeply sorry for my rudeness towards you this afternoon.”

“Apology accepted,” Hawkes calmly replied as he nodded.

“It seems I let my curiosity get the best of me. You know what they say – ‘Curiosity killed the cat.’ I shouldn’t have s-“

Cooper interrupted her by placing a finger between her lips. He then hushed her just to lull any urge for her to overreact to what happened. “It’s okay, Kel. I get it. I should have been the one who’s sorry. It’s some ‘Tank’ thing going on, you know. A natural tendency to throw a tantrum out of shear frustration sometimes for someone like me. You were just asking questions, and I had my mind and heart closed at the time due to the seemingly extreme sensitivity of what you wanted to ask,” he softly said.

Kelly lightly shoved Cooper’s hand away from her face and stared deeply in his eyes. She placed both of her hands on his cheeks and replied, “Well, let me make it up to you, then.”

“How?”

She answered by slowly leaning her face against his. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. He blushed and gasped at the back of his mind as the new girl in the squadron pressed herself against him. He could not help but wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. They broke away from each other, and Kelly lied flat on her back on top of the steel box next to Cooper. 

Kelly took off her boots and socks one by one and threw them on the deck. She placed her hands across the zipper line of her flight suit, one hand on the zipper and another on a lapelled portion. She then proceeded to pull the zipper down to reveal that she was not wearing any underwear. 

Kelly’s white T-shirt and a pair randomly colored female boxer shorts were nowhere existent. Cooper gasped at the sight of her F-Cup breasts, the strip of hair on her womanhood, and the fact that she was not wearing anything underneath her flight suit.

“Well, let’s see a demonstration of your strength, Tough Guy,” she seductively declared to Cooper as she pressed the soles of her feet on the lump between his legs.

Cooper formed a lustful smile on his face and scoffed. “Okay. If you insist,” he replied smugly.

Kelly got up as Cooper stood in front of her. She lowered his flight suit and boxer shorts to feet level and cupped her hands on the InVitro’s 8-inch schlong. She pressed her lips on the little fellow’s tip as to kiss it and slowly took the entire thing in her mouth. Cooper could not help but to let out soft manly moans as Kelly went back and forth on him. He placed his hands at the back of her head throughout that moment of oral teasing.

Just when Cooper was about to unload on Kelly, he backed away, and leaned on her to kiss her. He then quickly pulled away the upper portion of her flight suit and worked his way down to completely remove it. He then threw it on the deck. Upon removal, he placed his lips on her bottom lip and furiously licked her clit as he slid 2 fingers in her love tunnel. Kelly let out soft moans as she closed her eyes and placed one hand on the back of his neck. As her heart race, she partially maintained her awareness, making sure that nobody in the ship overheard this little, tender moment. Her thoughts focused solely on Cooper, not Colonel McQueen or any other guy in the squadron, let alone the carrier for that matter.

As soon as Cooper was done licking Kelly’s flower, he moved further up to lick her breasts, sloppily smearing spit all over both. All the while, Kelly wrapped her arms around him, moaning. 

Soon enough, he grabbed his erect member and slowly entered her. Her eyes widened at the sensation as she stared at him and bit her lip. The pair were then locked in a tight hug with each other, their lips and tongues pressed deeply into each other’s as moans were uttered from both of them. They kept rocking back and forth at each other for minutes until they were about to reach the peak of their evening encounter.

“Coop, I can’t stop,” Kelly whispered through her moans.

“Me neither, Kel,” Cooper panted.

“I think I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum!”

“Me, too!”

After a few more seconds, Cooper froze, grunted with wild fury, and shot his love glue inside Kelly. Kelly let out a soft scream as she felt his goo inside her. Both let out a deep sigh of relief as they finished.

Kelly stared lovingly in the InVitro’s eyes and beseeched him, “Coop, that was very much lovely. Promise me you won’t tell anyone about this.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die, oh Beautiful Gingery Princess,” he said as he let out a chuckle. She laughed at the sly remark. “For that show of strength, thank you,” she softly replied.

Both of them closed their eyes and pressed their lips against each other, oblivious to all of the commotions around the ship. They hastily got dressed and walked opposite ways out of the fan room.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "Golf Lima" is the phonetic pronunciation of the letters G and L in the military. It stands for "Good Luck."


End file.
